Don't You Ruin It
by MyBlondieBear
Summary: This takes place after Xander leaves Anya at the alter. She get's hit by a car and is now in a coma. Happy Ending


This is different than I normally do, I normally write Spuffy. This is my first Xander/Anya fanfic. So please be nice.

"How could you do this, Xander?" Anya asked, tears were pouring out of her eyes, "You knew that I've been waiting for that day forever." She paced around the room. She put her hands up over her eyes trying to make it impossible for Xander to see her cry.

"I was scared, Ahn, I didn't want to ruin your life." Xander protested.

"Great going, asshole, you did." She said. Xander opened his mouth to talk, but she shushed him, "You've ruined it, Xander. You've ruined me, and yourself….. You ruined everything. Don't try to find me, 'cause you wont." Anya walked out of the door and walked out of Xander's life.

She had no where to go. She couldn't go to one of the other Scooby's. She was to embarrassed to. And she couldn't go to D'Hoffrin, he would tell her that he told her so. And most certainly, she couldn't go to a hotel. She was broke, after all. All her money was in her purse which, by a chance of non-luck, was in Xanders bedroom.

So here she was walking through the streets and along closed buildings as the rain fell softly onto her. She wasn't even caring about her makeup, which had always been important to her. She didn't care that her mascara was dripping down her cheeks.

Truthfully, at the moment, she wanted to die.

She saw a bench across the street so she looked both ways and J-walked across the street. She sat down on the bench and hugged her jacket close to her body. Hatred pulsed through her body. She balled up her hands and sat still, shaking a bit now and then.

Every once in a while someone would walk by, but not many, because most people know not to walk around Sunnydale at midnight. A man had came by to see if she was Ok. Anya had nodded, but didn't move beyond that.

She sat there till the Sun showed on her left side, just barely. Images were coursing through her mind of all the happy things that had happened between her and Xander. Then She remembered her almost wedding. Her heart had been torn out. Nothing had been going right that day. Her family was fighting with his family. The uninvited guest showed up. And the dress was uncomfortable.

She sat there for a whole other day. Where she was sitting was a bus stop. And each time the bus stopped, the driver asked if she wanted a ride. She told him she didn't have any money. He told her that she could go on for free. But she refused. He shrugged an drove away.

At one point she had seen Dawn walk by across the street. Before Dawn should she her, she ran into a store called Roses Unmentionables. Anya had gone into it a few times with Xander before. As soon as she was sure that Dawn was gone she went back out and onto her bench.

It got dark again quick and then the rain came pouring down fast again. Her clothes were soaked in just the first minute of the storm.

She heard a car rush past her well over the speed limit, but she didn't care. Neither did she care that another was also doing the same. But the car messed up and was going strait at her. The driver honked the car loudly, but she didn't notice till it was a few feet away from her.

Then it hit her. Literally.

Xander first heard about her on the news. They were explaining the crime and the victim. And with every fact, he knew more and more that it was his Anya. The first thing he did was put on his shoes, then he got into his car and drove to the closest hospital. He barged in, pushing through a big family that was walking out. He ran to the front desk.

"A woman was hit last night, where is she?" He asked breathless.

"Anya Jenkins?" She asked and Xander nodded. "Are you immediate family."

"Yes…. I'm her Fiancé."

"First I need you to fill out a paper." She started to say, but Xander interrupted.

"What room is she in?" He asked.

"Room 206." She said, "Don't mess with anything, she's in a coma." Xander took another deep breath and ran through to an elevator. He went to the second floor and ran around till he saw it. He stopped in front of the door, and thought about what to say. Finally he got up enough courage to open up the door.

There she was. His beauty, his love.

She looked so tired, but at the same time peaceful… Her skin looked sickly pale. And she looked like she lost a lot of weight.

He grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her, then he sat on it and thought about what to say.

"Ahn. The old man that was there, he had said that he was me in the future. He showed me what would happen to us. I was fat and lazy, I didn't do anything around the house. I wasn't treating you like you deserved. A Princess. And then I saw you in there. You look tired and sick. Kind of what you look like now. Your life was hell because if me. It was like the song. 'We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell'. That song. And I saw our children, they didn't look to happy with their life either. They looked like you, I swear. I know that he was lying, but I didn't want to risk that chance that what he was saying was true. When I heard that you were hit, I thought I lost you forever. But I've done some thinking. I know what I want to do. I love you Ahn, and as soon as you wake up your going to get what you deserve." He said.

Xander pulled a small box out of his pocket and pulled out a ring. He slipped it onto her finger and then kisses her hand. Then he heard a voice and it sounded like an angel.

"Xander?" She whispered. Xander looked up and grinned. He wiped away a tear, "I heard everything you said, and yes, I'll get married to you as soon as I get out."


End file.
